A Catastrophe or Inspiration?
by lil'flowerz
Summary: Yes, it comes along with the Anime Party package! Sarah & Shiroi are back, with a new surprise An intruder has appeared and invaded Sarah's home! But not without Sarah & Shiroi getting flushed away into.. the FMA WORLD! WTF?


Hello, people; This is my first time writing a FMA fanfic & I just want to let you guys out there know that I haven't updated stories in a while, so just TRY & cut me some slack, please! This will be a Rated T fic, just in case for the coarse language. Anyway, ENJOY!

P.S, YES, this is in the Anime Party series... 

* * *

PROLOUGE  
"AW, MAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!"

The 14-year old youth was pacing back & forth; back & forth, forth & back and.. OK, I think you get the point. "Don't worry, Sarah! It's not THAT bad..!" Sarah's friend; YES, SARAH'S FRIEND SHIROI, had just had enough of Sarah walking back & forth around the room. 

"You don't need to hand in that report until later on tomorrow! TELL me you actually did some of it this time..."

"Umm... hehe.. actually, that's a funny story, considering--"  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU'LL FAIL THE COURSE IF YOU DON'T FINISH THIS REPORT BY TOMORROW!! THE TEACHER GAVE US A WHOLE MONTH TO FINISH IT!!"

Yes, it has happened; Sarah has procrastinated...FOR ONCE. (Considering her friend was the one who did all the procrastinating...), "For once it's not me..." Shiroi sighed, " Man, of all times you have to procrastinate Sarah, why now?"

"Umm.. I dunno... it just happened..."  
"...Sarah, how long have I known you?"  
"..About basically my whole entire life, why?"  
"You know that since I'm one of your best friends in this entire world, you won't suspect me once I start the funeral procession, right?

"Huh? Who's dying? And, of course I won't suspect you!"

...If you're wondering how much time has passed since that fateful day of the Anime Party, it has been a year. That's right; A full 365 days. But then again, I'm getting kinda ahead of myself, aren't I? Let me start from the beginning...

**FLASHBACK  
**_"OK, class," said a middle-aged teacher of 35, "I am now hereby assigning you to your first report of the year!" The whole class groaned with discontent; Ms Kapeluch's essays have always bored them tothe brink of extinction. "You shall all be doing your essay on... whatever you like!"_

_"EEEEEEEEEHH??" Now that had seriously brought the class' attention. "THAT'S RIGHT; You each are all to write a 3-4 page essay about your topic of choice, how it works, its storyline and the typical 5 Ws & 1 H. (Who, what when, where, why & how)." Everybody cheered with delight until, "HOWEVER, it HAS to be educational," Ms Capeluch said, "AAAAAWWW MAAAANN!!!" The whole class groaned once again. _

_"I am giving you a month for this assignment; IT COUNTS AS 30 OF YOUR GRADE!"_

_Everybody then said, "OK!" While really, what they were thinking were, _YOU SUCK!

**END FLASHBACK**

"I'll never understand you, Sarah; How can you possibly not do an essay which as been assigned a whole month ago, while you could write about anything you want?" Shiroi asked exasperatingly, "Oh, really? What about _you?_" Sarah then retorted, "Umm... actually, I didn't do the essay either, ehehe..." Shiroi murmured sheepishly, "Oh, geeze!" Sarah groaned, "I don't think we'll _ever_ understand each other..."

"No, shit," Shiroi replied, "But the question is, what should we do our essay about?" Sarah asked, "Hmm... maybe we can do one of those Educational Animes..?" Shiroi suggested, "HEY, YEAH!! I THINK YOU'RE ON TO SOMETHING, SHIROI!!" Sarah grinned, "Maybe we can do Gundam SEED? It involves Computer/Tech, and stuff!"

"Umm... there's a problem...it's too VIOLENT."  
"Oh, yeah, good point..."

Before they can press the topic any further, gunfire then rang in the air. "W-what was that?" Sarah asked nervously, "It sounded like.. g-gunfire.." Shiroi gulped, "YOU DON'T THINK..?" Sarah asked terrified, "...There's only one way to find out," Shiroi replied, as they then searched through Sarah's room for the most suitable weapons they can find. "Hmm.. I KNOW! We can use my brother's & dad's golf clubs! They're useful for clean hits!"

"How do YOU know?" Shiroi asked, "Errrmmm... not important... let's see if we can ambush the guy!" Sarah didn't want to relay what had happened to the poor China Cupboard which had clearly had it coming. "OK... on the count of three... ready?"

"READY. OK... 1...2...3!" The two of them were about to rush downstairs when the foots steps came even closer and the voice didn't sound ANYTHING like from the Anime they knew. "It's a REAL burglar/intruder!" Shiroi and Sarah said to each other anxiously, "What are we going to do..?"

"We can't call Eunbee! She's on vacation!"  
"But what choice do we have?"  
"Umm...how about run into my parent's bedroom? They have an inside lock! That should hold for a bit!"

"Good idea!"  
The two of them then went to Sarah's parent's room, where they then locked the room from the inside and desperately tried to come up with a plan. "OK, how about this - we go and--"

"NO, THAT'LL NEVER WORK!"  
"WELL, WE COULD--hey, what's that..?"

Sarah & Shiroi then peered down on the floor and saw the strangest message they had ever seen... or in this case, _read_. It read;

_If it is haven you seek,  
Unlock the door of fate,  
Sacrifices abound shall await;  
Do you accept this ardenuous quest?_

"What the hell is this shit?" Shiroi then asked, "I don't know.. but I know ONE thing; I'm ready to accept anything right now..." Sarah replied quietly, "But.. what doe sit mean, 'Unlock the door of fate...?'" her friend then questioned, "Hmm... it must mean something that changes our destinies.."

"OH, PLEASE! YOU DON'T ACTUALLY BELIEVE IN THAT SHIT, DO YOU?"  
"I might.. but what choice to we have? The bastard is going to mug us, or even worse, kill us if we don't split this joint..."

The two then searched for something that might link to the message. "Hmm.. no.. not here... nope..."

"Hey, Sarah?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You have any secret passages in your house?"  
"Umm.. don't think so, why?"

"Maybe this person knows something about your house that you don't!"  
"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"  
"NOTHING! It's just.. maybe this person knows a secret passage way that you don't!"

Sarah then admitted to herself that her friend had a point; After all, she had only lived in her current home for 5-6 years...

Suddenly, violent outbursts had come frm outside the door, making the inside jerk violently, as the man outside yelled, "OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU LITTLE BRATS!! OPEN IT BEFORE I BUST IT DOWN!"

"NOW what?" Sarah asked desperately, "We have to hurry!"

"YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS!! 5...4..."  
"Aw man, aw man! WHERE'S THE EFFIN' PASSAGEWAY..?"  
"..3...2..."

"Sarah! OVER HERE!!"

Sarah then saw Shiroi in the bathroom; She totally forgot about the private bathroom her parents have in their room. "Did you find it?" Sarah asked hopefully, "Nope, but maybe this toilet could be our key!" Shiroi said, "OK, I think now YOU'RE the one that's getting paranoid here; How can a TOILET save us in a dire situation like this?" Sarah asked angrily, but then the intruder's yoice then said it;

"...1."

"OK, I THINK I'LL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT!" Sarah reconsidered, "BUT THIS HAD BETER WORK!! What do we do?"

Then the door busted down, revealing the intruder. He was a very burly man, looking like he's in his 30s', he was wearing vest very similar to a construction worker, wearing gloves that were very tough and looked like it could tear up anything. He was also wearing boots of a lumberjack, having a evil gleam in his beady eye; He looked like he could slay anyone and not blink afterward.

"Where are those damn brats..?" He muttered to himself as he wandered through the room, "That's weird, I heard their voices..." He then slammed open the bathroom door and saw nothing but the sink, toilet & bathtub and other typical things you would find in a bathroom. "TCH!" He then cursed under his breath and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, making the room shake.

However, he failed to suspect the large pool of water emanating from the sink & toilet as he left the room... which proved to be his most dire and dreadful mistake.

* * *

Well, everyone; I hope you like the prolouge! It's very cliche and original, but I hope you enjoyed it! And before you go critisizing me, or AKA, FLAME ME, I'll let you know that I'm trying my best here, and if you like it, don't read it!! And for those that enjoy it, I'm very happy that you like it, and if you re kind enough, (Which i hope you are), READ & REVIEW!!

You can add suggestions if you like! Until next time, JA NE, MINNA-SAN!

SD99


End file.
